Siren's Call
by Bluemoon375
Summary: Her voice rang through his head, appearing in every thought, every memory. It said only his name, but it was enough to place him under her spell. Calling him, beckoning him, luring him to the water. Based on the song "Can't Get it Out of my Head" by the band ELO.


Jack was feeling the strangest sensation as he sunk beneath the waves of the sea. No longer than a few second ago he was out fishing on his boat just off the coast of Forget-Me-Not valley and now he found himself trapped within his own mind after having fallen into the water. Whatever had been on the other end of his line put up a good fight and had managed to best him. Now, he found himself having what seemed like just a few steps away from an out of body experience. He could see only darkness around him as if he was unconscious yet he was able to feel the water that surrounded him and the seaweed that rubbed against his body.

He wanted to swim to the surface before it was too late but his body refused to acknowledge his minds presence and demands.

It was then that what felt like an arm wrapped itself around his waist and he began to feel the force of it pulling him away, the feeling of the aquatic plants disappearing from his sides. Soon the cold damp feeling of the water around him faded and was replaced with the pleasant touch of the suns warm light.

Someone had saved him.

His unknown savior refused to remove their grip on him as they carried him towards to the shore, if the direction of the flow of the waves beneath him was any indication at least. Before long his body was no longer bobbing up and down with the tide and instead lied motionless on the sandy shore. He could still feel the water brushing up against his feet. His rescuer had hardly dragged him up the beach. As the arm around him removed itself everything began to grow calm once more. It was as it was when he was back under the water, an eerie stillness in the atmosphere, but at least he was no longer in danger.

Suddenly he felt as someone pressed their lips against his.

What was this? A kiss? Surely whoever initiated the gesture could see that he was in need of assistance.

Before he could ponder these questions any further a rush of air flew into his lungs and he quickly sat up to cough up the water that had been sitting inside of them. Lying back down in the sand he paused for a moment as he started to feel his body return to him. He began to run his fingers through the sand at his sides as the feeling in them returned, the sounds of the valley returning to his ears. He took deep breaths as he continued to lie in peace, almost asleep, while his senses continued to return to him. As the gentle breeze began to blow past him he began to open his eyes as much as he could, finding them greeted by the silhouette of someone leaning over him.

Though it could now tell he was alive the figure made no effort to move.

Though his vision was fairly blurred, Jack was able to identify that whatever was with him was human and shut his eyes once more. This person was likely the same one who had saved him moments ago.

After taking a few more breaths, he reopened his eyes and stared back at the them, his vision better than before. It appeared to girl, no older than him if he had to guess, yet there was something… unnatural about her.

Her hair appeared to be a colored a natural green with two pink shells adorning each side of her head, the sun's light reflecting off its wet strands. It appeared almost like seaweed from the ocean's floor. More odd was how her purple eyes refused to look away from his. She remained still, practically frozen, watching him.

"Who… who are you…?" He murmured.

She placed her hand on his face and caressed his cheek.

"Leia…" Was all she answered with.

Just by speaking that one word Jack found himself experiencing another unexplainable sensation from within. Her voice was, simply put, bewitching.

He began to sit up in order to get a better look at her but he quickly began to slide back down. Right below her midriff was a tail in place of where her legs should be. It started off orange were her waist was before shifting between the colors of sky at sunset as it went down, ending at a dark purple for her tail fin. Oddly enough it wasn't scaly like a fish but appeared to be smooth instead, two smaller fins sat at the ends of her hips.

She moved her hand beneath his chin and drew his eyes back to hers.

"What's yours?" She asked as she tiled her head up, referring to his name.

Normally he would have continued to observe her tail to see if he was simply imagining things but her voice drew all his attention to her words.

"Jack…" He answered.

She smiled and placed her hand down on his shoulder, pulling herself towards him.

She was like a siren out of an old myth, only it she didn't have to do any singing to attract him.

As she pulled herself closer she began to press herself up against his chest. What her next move at this point would be was anyone's guess.

"Jack?"

Suddenly another voice from further up the beach called his name. Snapping him out of his trace he looked up, unable to feel as Leia removed herself from him.

"Jack?" It called again. He could identify it as Kai, the owner of the Snack shop on the other end of the beach.

"Jack." He repeated for a third time as he ran up to him. "I thought that was you I saw laying out here. Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" He answered.

Kai paused for a moment. "What are you doing out here?"

It was at that moment that Jack looked back towards the sea to find that Leia had since vanished.

"I… I was just…" He looked back towards him as he thought of what to say. "Going out for a swim, that's all."

Kai crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "In your farming clothes?"

"Yeah…" Jack answered uneasily with a laugh. "I, uh, didn't have anything else to wear today..."

Kai continued to look at him, puzzled as ever.

"Okay then?" He said as he lowered his arms. "Sorry to have bothered, you…"

As he began to walk away Jack looked back for any sort of sign for Leia but she appeared to have been long gone. Even the sand where she had laid seemed like it had been untouched for days, as if she hadn't even been there. And why didn't Kai seem to see her as he approached him.

Had she actually been there? Did he just imagine her?

He couldn't have. If she wasn't real he likely would have drown by not out where she had retrieved him from. Besides, he had felt her gentle touch when she had laid her hands on him. And her voice…

"_Jack…"_

He looked around, as if someone was calling for him. He thought he was simply remembering that moment but it sounded real, as if she was calling out to him from the water.

"_Jack…"_

And so he waited.

For what was left of the day he continued to sit and that spot she had dragged him to, waiting. He knew nothing of this girl besides her name and yet he found himself wanting to prove she was real. At any time during the afternoon he felt like his efforts were futile he would hear her voice call him in his mind and that proved to be more than enough to keep him in place.

It was almost like a spell.

Finally night arrived and he found he was able to return home, her voice seemingly disappearing from his memory. Yet, as he slept she was all he could dream of. He imagined sitting out on the shoreline in the middle of the night, frozen once again, watching as she approached him while riding atop the crests of the waves. She reached out to him and touched his face, that strange sensation coming over him once more. He would do anything to feel it again.

When the morning came he found himself sitting back out on the beach, stuck in his trance as the soothing sound of her voice calling his name refused to leave his ears. His eyes seemed forever locked on the water. He knew that if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to get it out of his head. It was ingrained in his memory, his thoughts, all of them.

Days passed and there was still no sign Leia since their initial meeting. Nevertheless Jack refused to give up on the idea that she was real. He wouldn't be sitting there had it not been for her.

But why did she refuse to appear?

His eyes drifted towards the edge of the beach and caught site of one of the rental boats. Maybe that was it. Maybe she had shown up because he was in danger.

No, that must have been it.

With his mind set on how to draw her out Jack wasted no time paying for one of the boats and immediately setting off towards the same spot he had fell in the other day. Once in position, he looked down at the water. While drowning himself would seem like an insane idea to anyone he knew he would be suffering for long before Leia would come to his rescue once more.

She'd have to right?

Doubt began to set into his mind. What if she really wasn't real? What if she didn't come? He would be endangering himself for nothing.

"_Jack…"_

Without giving it another thought Jack plunged himself into the water.

"_Jack…"_

Darkness came over him once more.

**A/N: Inspired once again by the song "Can't Get it Out of my Head." by Electric Light Orchestra. Don't know why I took this in a dark direction honestly, probably because I find it to be such a hauntingly beautiful song. It's actually one of my favorite songs by them for that reason. Well, that and because I shared a special moment with a close friend to it but that's another story. **

**Please R&R and all the fluff.**


End file.
